Ulang Tahunku
by Risa Goryukanda
Summary: Kalian mau tahu bagaimana ulang tahunku? #HappyBirthdayFI2019


**Ulang Tahunku**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto characters belong to Kishimoto-sensei**

**.**

**Genre : Family, Friendship, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**.**

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, NARUTO!"

Itu adalah hal pertama yang Naruto dengar ketika ia masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua orang di kelas itu sudah siap dengan terompet yang terus ditiupkan hingga membuat seisi kelas ribut, nyanyian selamat ulang tahun yang khas dan kue yang tidak begitu besar namun terlihat lezat karena penuh dengan buah di atasnya.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Naruto merasa spesial. Namun kenyataan ketika teman sekelasnya mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

Naruto langsung tersenyum lebar sambil tersipu malu memasuki kelas, "Kalian ingat ulang tahunku!"

"Berterima kasihlah pada Hinata yang mengingatkan kami, Naruto!" sahut Kiba yang berhenti meniup terompetnya

Tenten yang berada di sebelahnya langsung menyikut Kiba, "Kau tidak perlu memberitahunya, Kiba!"

Sasuke berhenti bertepuk tangan seiring lagu yang dinyanyikan berhenti, "Kemarilah, dobe. Tiup lilinnya karena lima menit lagi bel pelajaran akan dimulai."

Tidak perlu diperintah dua kali, Naruto dengan semangat masuk ke dalam kelas dan menghampiri kue lezat yang dibawakan oleh Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya berdiam diri sambil menundukkan kepalanya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Hinata mempunyai rasa yang terpendam pada Naruto, bahkan melalui acara ini, teman-teman sekelasnya berusaha untuk mendekatkan Hinata pada Naruto lebih jauh lagi.

"Hey, Hinata! Ini kesempatanmu!" bisik Sakura yang berdiri di sebelahnya

"Benar! Kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu di hari yang spesial ini padanya juga!" Ino yang berada di sisi lainnya ikut berbisik juga

Seharusnya bisikan itu memotivasi Hinata, tapi ternyata kegugupan Hinata membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih. Apalagi ketika Naruto, pria yang disukainya berjalan mendekat padanya untuk meniup lilin.

Hinata ingin pingsan di saat itu juga, namun ia tidak ingin mengacaukan acara ulang tahun Naruto yang sudah ia rencanakan bersama teman sekelasnya beberapa hari lalu. Semuanya sudah sempurna dan ia tidak ingin mengacaukannya.

Ketika Naruto tiba tepat di depannya dengan senyum lebar yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan, wajah Hinata langsung berubah menjadi semakin merah.

"Whoa, siapa yang membeli kue ini?" tanya Naruto yang bersemangat. "Apa kau membelinya, Hinata?"

Sakura langsung berdecak, "Hinata sendiri yang membuatnya khusus untukmu!"

Kedua mata safir Naruto langsung membulat dengan penuh rasa kagum, "Benarkah? Wah, Hinata! Kau bisa menjadi istri yang baik nantinya!"

Pernyataan itu langsung disambut oleh sorakan dari teman sekelasnya, bahkan banyak yang bersiul hingga melemparkan godaan pada mereka berdua. Meski Naruto tidak menyadari maksud dari ucapannya, namun tidak dengan Hinata.

"TEMBAK! TEMBAK! TEMBAK!"

Sorakan dari teman sekelasnya membuat Hinata panik dan menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam dengan wajah seakan dirinya kepiting rebus.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti langsung bingung dengan sorakan temannya, "Tembak apa maksud kalian? Bagaimana mungkin aku menembak kue yang diberikan oleh Hinata?"

"Dasar dobe," Sasuke berdecak kesal dengan sahabatnya yang lambat. "Apa aku harus jelaskan apa maksud mereka?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, teme?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Maksud mereka-"

"JANGAAAAAN!" teriak Hinata yang langsung membuat semua orang terdiam

Bukan.

Sebenarnya semua orang bukan terdiam karena teriakan Hinata. Tapi karena kue yang dibawa oleh Hinata tadinya berakhir di wajah Naruto yang perlahan jatuh ke lantai, menyisakan krim berwarna putih dan beberapa buah menempe di wajah Naruto yang sudah hampir tidak lagi terlihat.

Di detik berikutnya, keheningan itu pecah dengan suara tawa.

Bahkan Sasuke, yang biasanya terlihat kalem dan hampir tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa pun, tertawa hingga pria itu menunduk untuk menyembunyikannya. Hinata yang menyadari sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal, langsung berlari keluar dari kelas, tepat saat bel berbunyi.

Seharusnya semuanya sempurna.

**-O-O-**

"Mau sampai kapan kalian tertawa, dobe? Sakura-chan?"

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya pada kedua sahabatnya yang masih tertawa saat dirinya dilempar kue ulang tahunnya sendiri oleh Hinata tadi pagi. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka jika Hinata akan mengerjainnya seperti itu hingga membuatnya _shock_ untuk beberapa detik sebelum menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Dan yang lebih parah, Hinata meninggalkannya begitu saja!

Belum lagi berakhir kesialannya tadi pagi setelah dilempar kue, Pak Hibiki yang mengajar di pelajaran pertama menemukan kelas yang kacau serta salah satu muridnya berlumurkan krim serta buah di wajahnya.

Tentu saja, Naruto langsung dihukum karena sudah dianggap sudah membuat kekacauan di kelas.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura yang mengusap airmatanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Kau benar-benar sial, ya?"

Memicingkan mata kesal, Naruto meletakkan bekal makanannya. "Ini semua juga gara-gara kalian yang tidak mau membantuku tadi pagi!"

"Siapa juga yang mau menghadapi Pak Hibiki," sahut Sasuke

"Dengar ya, teme!" Naruto menuding sahabatnya yang masih menikmati roti panggang dari bekalnya. "Kalau bukan karena kejutan bodoh kalian itu, aku pasti tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman sialan itu tadi pagi!"

Sakura langsung kehilangan senyumnya, "Hey! Kami sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk merayakannya!"

Naruto yang sudah terlanjur kesal, langsung menutup bekalnya dengan kasar. "Aku tidak peduli! Merayakan atau tidak, sama saja buatku setiap tahunnya. Aku kira akan berbeda tahun ini, namun ternyata tidak."

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti

Namun Naruto pergi begitu saja membawa bekalnya yang belum habis meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang melihat sahabatnya itu uring-uringan, tidak seperti Naruto yang biasanya. Bukan sekali atau dua kali Naruto dihukum oleh Pak Hibiki.

Dan bukan satu atau dua kali pula, teman sekelasnya memberi Naruto kejutan hingga mengerjainnya dengan lebih parah namun pria berambut pirang itu tidak pernah kesal seperti sekarang ini.

Lalu, apa penyebabnya?

Sakura yang merasa tidak enak hati menoleh pada Sasuke yang masih menyantap rotinya, "Hey, menurutmu dia kenapa?"

"Mungkin harga dirinya terluka karena Hinata melemparkan kue ulang tahunnya?"

"Tidak mungkin Naruto sedangkal itu," Sakura memutar mata tidak percaya. "Pasti ada alasan lainnya, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke yang sedang minum jus kotaknya

"Mungkin kita harus menyusulnya," kata Sakura cemas bersiap untuk pergi

Namun Sasuke menahan tangan Sakura, "Biarkan saja dulu. Seorang pria membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri saat kesal."

"Tapi bagaimana kita tahu apa yang membuatnya kesal seperti itu?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan ponselnya sambil melirik gadis berambut merah muda di depannya, "Tenang. Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya demi sahabat kita yang bodoh itu."

**-O-O-**

Akhirnya bel tanda berakhirnya sekolah dibunyikan dan semua murid menyambut hal itu dengan gembira. Namun tidak dengan dengan Naruto yang menyeret kakinya dengan berat untuk pulang.

Melihat mood Naruto yang berubah menjadi buruk sejak pagi ini, tidak ada yang berani untuk menanyakan keadaan pria itu, tidak ada yang berani mendekat atau berbicara dengan Naruto hingga akhirnya sekolah dibubarkan.

Naruto sendiri merasa bersyukur karena teman-teman sekelasnya tahu jika ia tidak ingin diganggu untuk sementara waktu meski hari ini adalah hari spesialnya.

Ketika Naruto tiba di depan rumahnya yang terlihat tenang dengan lampu yang seluruhnya padam, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Ia tidak ingin masuk ke dalam rumah karena tahu orang tuanya belum pulang.

Seperti ia bangun pagi ini, tidak ada ucapan selamat untuknya karena orang tuanya sudah pergi duluan jauh sebelum dia membuka mata. Keduanya tidak meninggalkan apa pun selain sarapan yang masih hangat.

Anak mana yang tidak kecewa?

Bahkan Naruto berharap sedikit pagi ini saat mengetahui teman-teman sekelasnya mengingat ulang tahunnya. Dan bukannya menjadikannya lelucon!

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

Untuk apa ia mengingat hal-hal menyebalkan seperti itu? Bukankah ia sudah terbiasa untuk sendiri karena kedua orang tuanya yang sibuk?

Bahkan ulang tahunnya hari ini seharusnya sama saja seperti ulang tahun sebelumnya yang tidak ia rayakan bersama orang tuanya. Lalu, apa yang ia harapkan?

Naruto mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya dan membuka pintu tanpa bersemangat, namun ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumah, tiba-tiba saja cahaya lampu yang menyala membuatnya silau untuk sedetik.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN KE TUJUH BELAS, NARUTO!"

Naruto mematung saat mendengar ucapan selamat yang ia dengar dari suara yang sangat ia rindukan.

Ia mengerjapkan mata safirnya beberapa kali sebelum dirinya benar-benar menyadari jika orang tuanya memang sudah berada di rumah, membawakannya kue ulang tahun dan kado besar yang entah apa isinya di belakang mereka.

"A-ayah? Ibu?"

"Kenapa Naruto? Kau pasti berpikir kami lupa ya," goda Minato pada putranya

"Kami tidak mungkin lupa pada hari spesialmu!" seru Kushina menghampirinya sambil membawa kue. "Sekarang, tiup dulu lilinnya!

Alih-alih meniup, Naruto melangkah mundur. "Kau... tidak akan melemparkannya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tiup cepat!"

Mata Naruto berbinar, ia tidak ingin membiarkan airmata mengaburkan pandangannya tapi ia tidak bisa mengontrol hal itu. Sambil dinyanyikan lagu ulang tahun oleh Minato, Naruto hari itu berhasil meniup kue ulang tahun miliknya.

Dan kali ini, ia mendapatkan pelukan dari keduanya.

"Maafkan kami memberi kejutan ini padamu. Kami sebenarnya tahu semuanya, kok."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Minato dan Kushina berpandangan sebelum menatap lembut putra mereka, "Kami sebenarnya bekerja sama dengan teman sekelasmu untuk memberi kejutan. Tapi, sepertinya di sekolah tidak bejalan lancar, ya?"

Wajah Naruto memerah, "K-kalian... "

Kushina menjulurkan lidahnya, "Jangan marah-marah lagi, ya! Habis ini kita akan merayakannya bersama mereka di restoran ayah Choji, kok!"

Naruto yang malu karena merasa dikerjain habis-habisan langsung berteriak pada orang tuanya, "K-KEJUTAN KALIAN ITU MENYEBALKAN!"

"Ya, ya, ya. Kami juga menyayangimu kok, Naruto. Selamat ulang tahun!"

**-O-O-**

**END**

**SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN FANFICTION INDONESIA!**

**Bagi kalian yang mau join grup WA Fanfiction Indonesia, disarankan untuk PM ya. Kalian bisa bertemu dengan author kesayangan kalian di sana, kok!**


End file.
